As Much As She Hated It
by singingmylastgoodbye
Summary: Bade/ Post TWC and pretending like TFB&J never happened.


How, exactly, does a teenage guy get over his first love? If anyone has an answer, Beck Oliver is interested.

Now, the typical way for a 17 year old male to get over a serious relationship, is to get drunk and sleep with the most willing girl. But the thought of waking up next to any girl besides Jade, makes Beck sick to his stomach.

He did, in fact, make a good attempt at the getting drunk. He would've gotten completely trashed, if it wasn't for the fact that the alcohol tasted like _complete _shit, and the the more he drank, the more his surroundings reminded him of her.

Once, he saw a girl standing in a corner, with blue eyes he could see from his spot across the room. He couldn't help but think of the way Jade's eyes shined, especially when she was coming up with a plan that could potentially injured.

Another time, he almost approached a girl with black curled hair, hoping that it might be Jade. Thankfully, the unknown girl turned around before he could make an idiot of himself.

But when the three happy, giggly, blondes approached him, he quickly sat down his second ill-tasting beer of the night, and left. He was careful not to drive, even though he knew he was perfectly able to.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, making him jump in surprise. Any noise would have, really, Beck was entirely to wrapped up in his own thoughts to even bother to look where he was going. He unlocked his phone to see one text from the one person he was not expecting. Jade.

**From: Jade**

**Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it had to end like this. Just please, for the sake of both of us, move on. It's for the better...**

**And, if you tell anyone I apologized I will shave your head. **

He scoffed at Jade's message, as if he could possibly move on. That's funny.

**To: Jade**

**You're funny. Do you actually think I could ever get over what we had? **

He waited a mere 30 seconds before his phone vibrated with her response.

**From: Jade**

**This is getting horribly cliche. **

He couldn't help but smirk at her comment. It was so Jade.

**To: Jade**

**I know you hate cliches. So maybe I should say something completely out of character. Like maybe, I don't know, "Yo, sista, I still lu o"**

**From: Jade**

**That was terrifying. Remind me never to ask you to say something out of character. **

**To: Jade**

**Out of character or not, what I said was true.**

Beck never got a response.

* * *

As you can probably imagine, school was so horribly awkward that both halves of the former couple wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until everything passed over. But, since the universe seemed to be on neither of their sides, they were forced to sit through all the same classes all day. Beck staring at her when he knew she wasn't looking, Jade stealing glances at odd times.

It was actually sort of sad. Not the kind of sad that you want to cry, but the kind of curious sad, where you just wonder where everything went wrong. Both Beck and Jade had thought they weren't in a strong relationship, neither doubting their love, but it just didn't seem like enough.

But both failed to see the big picture. They were _Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck, _dysfunctional was the definition of them. But that's what made them who they were.

It's exciting to watch Beck, as he pulls it together and realizes that she's exactly what he needs. He doesn't want an easy girl and a lovey dovey relationship, he wants Jade.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Jade whispers. Beck could barely make out her voice above the roar of the party around them.

"What we do best, making a mess out of nothing." Beck smirks, referencing basically their entire relationship. Jade lets a small smile slip as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Look, Beck, I can't graduate and leave this place, not letting you know how it is. You left me outside that door, and yeah, it hurt like hell, but it made me think about things." She paused to look if Beck was listening, "I think we both expected too much out of what we had. We expected those perfect teenage relationships you see in horribly written movies.

I loved you so much, and I didn't tell you that enough. Which I think is partially the reason you didn't open the door. Getting to the point, I can't leave Hollywood Arts without you knowing that I'm still in love with you." She sighed at the end of her speech and looked anywhere but Beck's eyes.

"Well, that's a relief." Beck let out the breath he had been holding.

"Excuse me?" She asked, completely confused on where, exactly, this was heading.

"Because I planned on telling you the exact same thing tonight." Beck laughed, Jade joining in softly. It was silent for a few moments, blissfully silent.

"Either say something or kiss me, idiot." Jade finally said, breaking the silence. Beck laughed and took her face in his strong, tanned hands. Slowly, almost teasingly, Beck leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

God, was this a familiar feeling. Butterflies erupting in stomachs, minds going numb, her hands tangled into his messy mane, his arms locked firmly around her petite waist. Lifting her feet off the ground and deepening the kiss, Beck couldn't help but think that this reminded him a lot of one of those horribly written movies.

You know, the ones with the almost sickening, predictable endings?

As hard as she hated being like this, it looked like Jade was going to be one of those lucky girls who always gets the guy.

And as much as she hated to be sappy, it felt perfectly natural to be in Beck's arms again.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for whatever this is.**


End file.
